<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vague Embrace by anotherchristmas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003104">Vague Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherchristmas/pseuds/anotherchristmas'>anotherchristmas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, takes place in the TNG universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherchristmas/pseuds/anotherchristmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Barnes is granted asylum from his cult-like human colony on the starship USS Arcadia, ran by Captain Louisa Castillo, her Vulcan first officer, Bajoran second officer, non-binary human head engineer, and a mysterious shape-shifting head security officer named Cal. </p><p>Although he was supposed to be dropped off at the first starbase, the officers begin to rely on Lee, and he himself begins to rely on the company of the person on the Arcadia he thought hated him the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vague Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello all, here's my incredibly self indulgent star trek tng fanfiction. i really have gotten into tng and star trek in general and wanted to write something, but i felt like it would be really fun to create my own cast of officers and have them get into adventures. but i also wanted to write romance, and (sadly) i don't really ship any of the characters in tng... so i decided to make up my own OC star trek gays and ship them together. anyway. idk how much of this i'll write and if anyone cares about my original characters, but i thought at the very least this will be fun writing practice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Lee’s long-range radio gets hailed back, he thinks he is going to have a heart attack. </p><p>He was just lacing up his work boots, about to speed out the door when his custom-built radio, which has been sending out an SOS message on loop for about four years, finally gets hailed back. After a minute of staring at his radio in disbelief, he practically leaps off the chair he was using to tie his shoes, and grabs his headphones to listen to the hail. </p><p>“This is the USS Arcadia, responding to the emergency hail on this frequency. Please respond.” </p><p>“No fucking way,” Lee breathes out loud. As if it couldn’t get any better -- it’s a Federation starship. </p><p>Lee has had his long-range radio going off continuously since he built it himself four years ago. He’d hoped back then that eventually somebody would pass through their desolate area of space, see the SOS hail, and would respond. Over the years, he’d slowly been losing hope -- even if, by the slim chance it was heard, it was likely going to be a small freighter that would hear his hail. They likely wouldn’t respond. They knew what Eden IV was like, and knew not to get involved with any internal politics. </p><p>His planet was (supposedly) completely closed-off to the rest of the galaxy, not that anyone on his planet was supposed to know they were isolated. Everybody told themselves that they were the only ones in the galaxy, but the top politicians knew better. They traded with the Ferengi for money and lied to the public that there are no such things as aliens. They denied Federation entry several times to keep up the image that The Great Being chose their planet alone for life in His image. Those who traded with the politicians of Eden IV knew this, and decided it was in their best interest to just take their money and go, not to get involved. Lee knew that every ship that passed by his planet was likely there to trade, and then go. They would never respond to his hails, and if they did, they would charge him insane amounts of money to smuggle him out of here. But someone actually responded -- and not a lowly freighter either, but a Federation starship! One that would grant him asylum, and wouldn’t demand payment for transportation from him! Lee felt like he won the jackpot. He could finally get off of this shitty planet. </p><p>It took Lee years to figure out that everything he had ever learned on Eden IV was all a lie -- not that it was difficult to do so. You could see distant spacecrafts flying beyond their dual moons all the time. Everyone would just pretend they didn’t see it, or would call those who talked about them crazy and ostracize them. That stopped everyone from talking about it, and thus thinking too hard about it. But it didn’t stop Lee. Sometimes he wished it did, but it didn’t. </p><p>“USS Arcadia, I read you,” Lee says into the radio’s built-in microphone, slightly breathless. “I’m the one sending out the SOS hail. My name is Savely Barnes, and I’m a resident on the planet Eden IV in this sector. I’m sending out this SOS to request asylum on your ship.” </p><p>Lee waits for a response, holding his breath. His hands are getting sweaty from where they are clenching his radio, but he keeps his grip tight. </p><p>“.... We read you, Savely Barnes. Do you have any way to give us your coordinates?” </p><p>Lee practically scrambles to the shelf next to his radio, where his computer sits. He accesses his GPS location system and reads off the coordinates into the radio’s microphone. There’s another pause, one where Lee can practically hear his own heartbeat ringing in ears. He’s never been this close to escaping. God, if he only knew earlier and <i>prepared--</i> </p><p>“One to beam up,” the radio says. </p><p>And before he can even comprehend the words that just came through the radio, he is suddenly standing on a starship transporter in his dirty engineering clothes and work boots that are smothered in grease, being stared at by an attractive light-haired man in a crisp starfleet uniform. </p><p>Lee stares back and his heart trips in his chest with anxiety as the man approaches him slowly. </p><p>“Savely Barnes?” He asks, eyeing him. “Come with me.” </p><p>The man swiftly exits through the sliding door in the transporter room, and Lee practically stumbles in his effort to follow him. They walk through long hallways, and Lee has to constantly dodge people in starfleet uniforms. Once they reach a turbolift and wait for it, Lee finally turns to the light-haired man next to him and clears his throat. </p><p>“Uh, who are you? If you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p>The man continues to stare ahead. “Chief of security, Commander Calais.” He pronounces his name <i>cal-ay</i>. </p><p>“Is that your last name?” He asks awkwardly, trying not to let silence overtake them. The turbolift doors open, and the two of them walk in. </p><p>“It’s my only name. I don’t have a first and last name, like humans do,” Cmdr. Calais says, glancing at him. </p><p>“You’re not human?” Lee asks, shocked. He continues to stare at the man. Sure, he is young and has incredibly light-colored hair, but he appears completely human. </p><p>“No,” Cmdr. Calais says, and does not elaborate. The rest of their turbolift ride is spent in silence. They end up on the Bridge of the ship, which Lee tries to absorb as much as he could before he’s brought into an adjoining room and faced with several people staring at him. </p><p>There’s two women, a man, and an androgyenous individual staring back at him. Cmdr. Calais walks around him and takes a seat among the group, leaving Lee to stand in front of the group. He feels his palms begin to sweat again. </p><p>“Welcome to the USS Arcadia,” one of the women says with a wry smile -- a human woman. She seems to be in her early 30s, and has a large pile of dark brown hair pulled on top of her head into a bun.  “I’m Captain Louisa Castillo, and this is my ship. Beside me is my first officer, Commander T’ren.” </p><p>Castillo gestures to a Vulcan woman next to her. Her dark, glossy hair is in a bob cut and Lee can clearly see her pointed ears poke through. Lee tries not to stare -- he’s read about Vulcans, but never seen one in person before. </p><p>T’ren nods slightly at him, her face stony and yielding nothing. </p><p>“This is my second officer, Lieutenant Commander Aju Relnarn,” Castillo continues, now gesturing to a man on the other side of her. The man, who appears to be humanoid with small ridges on his nose (Bajoran, his shocked brain supplies him helpfully), gives him a sharp grin. He has an elaborate earring on his right ear -- an accessory common for Bajorans to wear, Lee remembers. </p><p>“You’ve met our chief of security, Commander Calais,” Castillo continues, sharing a look with Cmdr. Calais, who gives her a meaningful glance. Lee tries not to let his nervousness show at that exchange -- he hopes they don’t write him off yet. Not before he can explain everything. </p><p>“And finally, this is our head of engineering, Lieutenant Commander Sam Graves,” Castillo states, finally inclining her head towards the androgyonous individual seated at the end of the table. Their head is shaved, with brown stubble lining their scalp instead of hair. Their wide, brown eyes, which are currently staring back at him, have dark circles under them. They appear to be human, but after his conversation with Cmdr. Calais, Lee doesn’t think it’d be a good idea to assume people’s species anymore. </p><p>“Um. Nice to meet you all,” Lee says awkwardly, then immediately wants to bang his head against the wall. That is the best he can come up with!? He’s going to have to convince these very serious-looking people to give him asylum, and he just greets them awkwardly like they’re at a Christmas party? </p><p>Captain Castillo, luckily, continues to give him a small but friendly smile. “We received your SOS transmission, which we take very seriously. I had hoped you could explain your situation to us before we agree to grant you any kind of asylum.” </p><p>All of the officers in the room look to him expectantly, and Lee takes a deep breath in. </p><p>“I was sending out that signal because I believe I was trapped on a planet… run by a cult.” </p><p>They all stare back at him blankly. </p><p>“A cult?” The Bajoran man -- Cmdr. Aju -- echoes in disbelief. </p><p>“Yes,” Lee continues, his confidence wavering. “A religious cult. Eden IV was a human colony  that turned radical. The leaders banned all technology that would not be found on 20th century Earth, and told us that we alone are the center of the galaxy and the only beings in it. That a Great and Mystical Being created those on Eden IV in His image. Nobody on Eden IV believes that there is life outside of our planet, and we live in ignorance of what exists outside our planet -- as well as the advanced technology that other civilizations have. We’re so far on the fringes of the galaxy that it was easy to forget about what else is out there, and so everybody did.” </p><p>Cmdr. Graves leans forward, interested. “You were born on Eden IV, weren’t you? How are you not shocked right now? And how did you know how to use a long-range scanner to hail an SOS to any passing ship?”</p><p>Lee exhales softly. “We’re allowed computers on Eden IV, just archaic versions of them… by your standards,” he points out, gesturing to the giant interface behind him. “And despite the fact that the people on Eden IV live in ignorance of life in the galaxy around them, the politicians are not. They trade with outside aliens. And, although they don’t allow the public to have them or see them, they keep advanced computers for themselves with Federation records on them. They keep up with the news in the galaxy around them, but actively neglect to tell the public about it and lie to them by saying we are the sole inhabitants of this galaxy.</p><p>“I’ve always been skeptical, ever since I was a kid. They tried to beat that skepticism out of me, ostracized me because of that skepticism, but I could never quiet the doubt in my mind. They called me a sinner because of it. They said I would suffer in the afterlife because of it. But I couldn’t stop questioning the world around me. Tie in that skepticism with a love of technology, and… well, I managed to hack the computers with Federation records five years ago. I found out everything through those records. I accessed Federation history books and read everything I could, as well as Federation engineering textbooks. I’m no expert by any means, but I was able to learn a lot on my own. I built my own archaic version of a long-range transmitter four years ago and had it transmit a constant SOS signal, hoping someone in a ship would answer it and be able to take me off the planet. And that day has finally come,” Lee finishes, looking around at the officers gathered in front of him. </p><p>They all continue to stare at him for a beat, then look amongst each other. Captain Castillo quarks an eyebrow at her officers, then asks: “Does anybody have any objections to granting this young man asylum?” </p><p>“I can find no logical reason to deny it to him,” The Vulcan woman, Cmdr. T’ren, answers. “If he is already ostracized and will not be missed, I do not believe it will violate the Prime Directive.” </p><p>Lee tries not to visibly cringe at her harsh words, but he also feels hope spread in his chest. God, he’s really doing it. He’s doing what he dreamed about doing ever since he first found out about the Federation five years ago. It almost didn’t feel real -- he was on a starship, something he’s only read about, in front of aliens that he’s been told his entire life aren’t real. </p><p>“But are we a transportation service? This is not a real emergency situation as the SOS signal made it out to be. If we picked up every person who felt the desire to leave their planet, we’d never be able to accomplish any mission,” Cmdr. Calais injects, flicking a glance at Lee, which makes his stomach drop out from under him. Not that Lee thought they were friends just because he was the first person to see him on the Arcadia, but that seemed pretty harsh. </p><p>Captain Castillo seems to agree with Lee’s sentiments. “Well, Commander, you’re not wrong. But, I think Savely is not entirely without his reasons to want to leave his planet. This sort of thing doesn’t happen very often to make it an issue, so I think we can allow it this once,” she glances at Savely and gives him a small smile. “Asylum granted. Commander Graves, please show Savely to his quarters where he will stay until we can drop him off at the next starbase. Dismissed.” </p><p>Everyone stands up at once before Lee could even get a word in, and Cmdr. Graves comes besides him, eyeing him warily. “Come with me.” </p><p>Lee follows Graves, frowning. “I’m going to be dropped off at the next starbase?” </p><p>Cmdr. Graves raises an eyebrow at him as they walk. “What, did you expect to stay on the Arcadia forever?”</p><p>“Well, no, but… I’ve always dreamed of what it would be like to be in a starship. I suppose I don’t want to leave just yet. I want to learn about everything I can about the Federation and its technology, and a starship seems to be the best place to do so,” Lee responds. </p><p>“Well, we won’t get to a starbase for a while, so you have a good amount of time to soak up as much knowledge as you can,” Graves replies, finally coming up to a room and pressing the pad next to the door. “I assume you are at least somewhat familiar with how quarters on a starship work -- replicators, and all that?” </p><p>“Yes, I’ve studied the specs of starships before,” Lee pauses, and looks Graves in the eye. “You’re the head engineer, right? I really want to see engineering, if that’d be possible. That was always my favorite part of starships to study. I’d love to be able to see it in person instead of a textbook.” </p><p>Cmdr. Graves hesitates, but nods. “I suppose I could do that. Come to engineering tomorrow at 1300 and I can give you a tour. If you need directions, ask the computer console.” </p><p>Lee grins, and Graves smiles back tiredly. “Thanks, Commander Graves,” Lee says.</p><p>Graves runs a hand over their shaved head, thinking, then looks back at Lee. “You can call me Sam. It’s nice to meet you, Savely.” </p><p>Lee sticks out a hand, which Sam shakes. “If I can call you Sam, then you can call me Lee. I’m glad to have met you as well. I feel like you’re going to be seeing a lot of me for a while.” </p><p>The two of them say their goodbyes, then Lee enters his quarters. He stands there for a moment, trying to process the past hour. Then it suddenly hits him. </p><p>He’s finally left Eden IV. He also left everything he’d ever known and had on Eden IV. The ship has entered warp, so he’s not going back. He’s not going to be able to say goodbye. </p><p>Not that he had much to leave behind. His parents had long ago kicked him out, and he was all but living on his own. He lived in a run down house in his hometown, surrounded by his little tech trinkets that he created. He could always make more on the Arcadia, or on the next starbase, or wherever he decided to go from here, but… well, he didn’t even get closure. He didn’t even get to say a big “fuck you” to the planet before he left it behind for good. </p><p>Lee walks up to the mirror in his quarters and looks at his reflection. His dark skin, his curly mess of hair -- he looked like his mother, his brothers, who he will never see again. He thought of those he grew up with, who will never know where the town freak went off to. For all they knew, he just disappeared one day. Maybe they thought he went off somewhere and died. Would they even look for him? Would they look through his things? God, would they be able to access his computer?</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Lee decides to put his thoughts to rest for now. He finally got everything he ever wanted, he should be happy. He should be celebrating, but he isn't. </p><p>The door to his quarters chimes, and Lee startles, turning away from the mirror. “Come in,” he calls, and the doors open to show Cmdr. Calais. </p><p>Lee blinks in surprise, not expecting him, but quickly realizes the Commander is there to give him something. He holds out his hand to Lee, who takes a cold metal pin from it. </p><p>It’s a starfleet com badge. Lee looks up at Cmdr. Calais, whose pale eyes are meeting his. A chill runs through his body. </p><p>“It’s a comm badge,” Calais explains, and even though Lee already knows what it is and what it does, he lets the Commander continue to tell him how it works. He just stares at Calais’ pale features and tries to pin down what is so strange and alluring about this other man. </p><p>When Calais is done talking, he begins to turn away, but Lee stops him. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Cmdr. Calais seems wary, but inclines his head. </p><p>“What are you?” </p><p>Calais doesn’t seem surprised at his question, but seems pained at the prospect of having to answer him. “I’m an Allasomorph, a type of shape-shifter. We’re different from the Changelings, if you’ve ever heard of them. I can alter my genetic makeup and change my form at will. I’m taking a human form, which is why I look like a human.” </p><p>Lee nods, taking this in. “Sorry for the personal question.” </p><p>Calais shrugs. “I don’t mind people asking me about my species, it just always happens that when I tell people I can change my form at will, they usually ask me to do it in front of them to prove it.” </p><p>Shame pools in Lee’s gut, as he realizes he sort of wanted Commander Calais to prove it to him as well. As if Calais can read his mind, he continues, fiercely saying: “I’m no circus animal, and I won’t change my form for other people’s amusement. I’ll change when I need to, or when my job requires me to do so, but I’m not a trained monkey.” </p><p>“Of course, Commander,” Lee says awkwardly, and watches as Cmdr. Calais tries to control his expression. </p><p>“Apologizes for the outburst, Mr. Barnes. If you need to contact security, use the comm. Goodnight,” Calais says stiffly, then leaves Lee’s quarters without a second glance. </p><p>Lee sighs after he leaves, and sets the comm badge down. This ship and its officers are going to take a lot of effort to get used to, especially Calais, who seems to hate him. </p><p>He hopes he can get the hang of things around here as soon as he can. And, who knows, maybe they’ll like him enough that he can stay, even after they reach the next starbase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've read my self indulgent star trek OC fanfiction, you deserve a gold metal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>